


Iridescent

by vianna_orchidia



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Double Main Attraction, Fabricated existence of UNDEAD's manager, Gen, Hakaze Kaoru's Birthday Party 2020, Incorrect canon components, Is meant to be gen but the writer is an avid reikao fan so you know what to expect, Sakuma Rei's Birthday Party 2020, 二枚看板最高
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianna_orchidia/pseuds/vianna_orchidia
Summary: "Kaoru-kun truly loves the fans, doesn't he? It is a live for our birthday, yet it feels like we are the ones preparing a surprise present for them.""It's boring to just receive presents every year ♪"In which Kaoru and Rei prepared a little surprise for their birthday live.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru & Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please check the tags  
> \- Reiteration: this fic is meant to be gen, their relationship is meant to be partners only, but the writer is an avid reikao fan so you may find some spots as 'romantic hints'  
> \- The first half's setting is like early summer  
> \- A fictional UNDEAD's manager will talk a lot  
> \- All mumbo-jumbo about their agency and their manager is something I made up, and doesn't necessarily follow the canon setting  
> \- Basically, don't really think so hard about the setting  
> \- I don't know how to write  
> \- If you're okay with above points, please continue and have fun reading!

.

.

.

"It's been decided! You will hold a birthday live on the 2nd and 3rd of November."

The jovial smile of UNDEAD's manager was a perfect mirror to both Rei and Kaoru's. They looked at each other before making a high five, slapping their hands so hard that the sound could be heard across the room.

" _Yatta_! We did it, Rei-kun! The long-awaited birthday live!"

"Kukuku. This is wonderful news to start a wonderful day indeed."

It was not morning anymore, but courtesy to his vampire of a partner, such concept has grown vague even for Kaoru. That's why he just laughed and agreed. There's no denying that it was wonderful news—the birthday live was first suggested more than a month ago, and without any real update, Kaoru had thought it might have gone down the sewer.

A birthday live, not as UNDEAD, but as the Double Main Attraction of UNDEAD. It's not that they're trying to create a subunit inside their unit or perform as something that is not UNDEAD. They also knew the agency would hate to allow anything that might cause undesired rumors among fans. Even though Koga and Adonis had openly expressed their support for this live, the fans' reception might be different and that would be bad for their image, given that they're just starting out.

However, Rei and Kaoru stubbornly agreed they wanted to do this, specifically this year. This would be a first and might just be the last, because next year UNDEAD will be fully active with 4 members. There would be no more Double Main Attraction of UNDEAD by then. That's why they wanted to make something special together, just the two of them, while the moment lasted.

Kaoru sat back down at the manager's gesture. He tried to contain his smile, he really did, but the excitement burning in his chest made it impossible. A quick glance at Rei's direction told him that his partner was the same. Rei might have a calmer expression, but those shining red eyes could never be more obvious.

"The date and venue are set, so first, we have to decide on the theme and setlist. Do you have anything specific in mind?"

Rei's lips stretched a bit wider. "We do, actually. This live is the result of our selfish request to the agency, after all. It would be a disappointment if we were to be empty-handed while the Manager handles everything. Kaoru-kun, I believe you have all the notes?"

"Yup~ Rei-kun and I made these in advance. I'll send them to your phone ♪" Kaoru's hand glided flawlessly on his phone, and within seconds the manager's vibrated. "Basically we want to keep it to our older songs, with maybe a cover or a medley. We're thinking of taking the audience down the memory lane before starting anew as UNDEAD in the following year, so it will have a comparatively calmer vibe than our usual performance. What do you think?"

The manager nodded even while reading the notes and listening to Kaoru. "As usual, you two work fast. The plan is solid, you even got the costume and stage arrangement plan." The man shook his head as he chuckled. "I should have let you write the live proposal too!"

"That's because we were required to handle our own performance details back at Yumenosaki," Rei replied.

"And we just had fun imagining all those details~ I think we overdid it a little."

"I've worked with Yumenosaki graduates before, but your plans are always very well-made. Should I say, as expected from Sakuma Rei?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Now, Manager, you must have not seen the plans I worked on alone. They're nowhere as florid nor organized, I can assure you. And most importantly, I wouldn't have those plans ready on my phone and carry them all the time."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment for me?" Kaoru laughed. "I used to leave all live preparation to you though, Rei-kun, so I'm mostly still learning the tricks from you."

"Nonsense. Without Kaoru-kun's input, the plan would be plain and too 'Sakuma Rei'."

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing. Sakuma Rei's lives were always a big hit, you know? Thanks to that, the live house managed to get by~"

"That was when Sakuma Rei performed solo. What we need now is a performance that showcases the appeal of UNDEAD's Double Main Attraction. Don't tell me you've grown senile, Kaoru-kun?"

"You're the one person I don't want to hear that from, Rei-kun."

This kind of banter had become a daily occurrence between Rei and Kaoru. Even the manager had grown accustomed to it, and he treated it as some kind of entertainment amidst his busy schedule.

"Alright, alright, that was my bad. This is no doubt the result of your hard work together. With this quality, why not produce the live yourselves? You've got the details down, anyway."

Two pairs of shiny eyes were directed to the man instantly.

"Are you sure? We can do it?" Kaoru asked, practically bouncing on his seat.

"Yeah. It will be good advertising too—Rei and Kaoru's self-produced birthday live. It adds the special feel to it, don't you think?"

"Ahh, yes, it is a great idea. Thank you, Manager."

"Thank you, Manager."

The two idols bowed their head slightly to show their gratefulness. Even though this live had started as their selfish request, now the manager even allowed them the full freedom to arrange the live. He really put his trust in their ability.

After a few moments of discussing the details of their performance plan, Kaoru suddenly let out a nervous laugh. "What should I do? Now I want to do something more special."

Rei's sigh was a pleasant one, accompanied by an affectionate smile. "Kaoru-kun truly loves the fans, doesn't he? It is a live for our birthday, yet it feels like we are the ones preparing a surprise present for them."

"It's boring to just receive presents every year♪"

The manager tapped his pen repeatedly on the table. "Hmm. Personally, I think just having this setlist of UNDEAD old songs rearranged into a duet version is special enough... I'm a bit opposed to employing all kinds of 'special' for this occasion. We won't have anything up our sleeve for the next lives that way."

"But isn't it our job to come up with fresh ideas at every turn and chance~? Don't worry, Manager, we'll cross that bridge when we get there!" Kaoru winked his signature wink. Even though there's no fan he needed to charm here. Rei looked away momentarily to stop himself from laughing, and quickly changed gears to support Kaoru's argument.

"Kaoru-kun's right. It is our job to present the best of our effort for every performance. I see no problem in making this live as special as possible—not because it is our birthday live, but because it is _our_ live."

Shaking his head again, the manager raised his hands in defeat. "I should've known I can't win against young idols with bright optimism," he joked. "Anyway, what did you have in mind when you said something more special?"

Kaoru looked a bit sheepish. "It just crossed my mind that maybe we can try something other than rock. Like acoustic, maybe? The plan is to have a milder vibe, so why not take it a step further?"

Acoustic. Rei's eyes widen at that word. As a rock band—admittedly with splashes of jazz—acoustic was a field they had yet to touch. Indeed it would be a special touch to their live... but Rei knew he had something better to suggest.

"Actually, Kaoru-kun," his tone was a bit smug, because his mind was already simulating the blinding smile that would adore Kaoru's face when this idea came to reality, "I have just the right thing to take it three steps further ♪"

Kaoru's face was a mixture of curiosity and _ah, here we go again_. "Stop talking cryptid and tell us."

"Kukuku... Prepare yourself for a shock~"

"I will if you stop teasing us."

Rei chuckled. "You see, Kaoru-kun. There's a classical violinist right here, so why not take advantage of him~?"

It took three seconds before Kaoru and the manager caught what he meant, their eyes as wide as saucers. "Violin? Rei-kun?!" Kaoru asked, pointing his finger straight to Rei's face. Rude, but coming from a surprised Kaoru, it just made him chuckle.

"Exactly. It will be a super rare live classical performance from Sakuma Rei ♪"

"...I forgot Rei-kun plays violin."

"Uuu... Sometimes I wonder if you still hold no interest in me..."

Kaoru put his hand on top of Rei's black mop of hair. "Fufu, don't sulk like that, your handsome face will go to waste~ And I think it's a great idea! I can practically hear the screams of our fans already."

"Mm, and it can be a great opportunity to showcase our other side, opening up the path to more possibilities for the producers out there. UNDEAD will grow stronger than before, our fans will be delighted. Voila, we get two birds with one stone." Directing his smile to the manager, Rei added, "As you can see, Manager. Without Kaoru-kun, we wouldn't have considered this possibility."

The manager nodded. "Hakaze-kun is like the fresh wind[1] to our mind, isn't he?"

A laugh erupted from Kaoru, while Rei clutched his stomach with a wheezing noise coming from his nose.

"Manager, I told you to stop making puns from my name!"

"Ahaha, but you two like it, right? Dad jokes."

"Noo, I will end up picking up a line or two! I don't want to!"

"Kukuku, Kaoru-kun making dad jokes... Kukuku...."

"Stop laughing, Rei-kun!"

Unfortunately, Rei was unable to stop giggling to himself, which in turn made the other two laugh as well, so the funny air lasted for a while. By the time they collected themselves, both Kaoru and Rei were panting slightly with disheveled hair.

"Haa... Laughing this much is not good for the elder..."

"It's your own fault," Kaoru crisply said while fixing his bangs. "Anyway, about this classical performance... Rei-kun can play the violin, but what about me?"

Stabbing the plastic straw to his boxed tomato juice, Rei thought about it for a moment. "Should I change it to the piano? You can sing some ballads then," he offered.

"Piano... Hm..." Kaoru drummed his fingers against the table in contemplation. "Maybe I should play the piano to accompany Rei-kun's violin? Ah, but it's Rei-kun we're talking about. My piano will just look like a child's—Rei-kun?!"

Before Kaoru managed to finish his sentence, a loud coughing noise surprised and distracted him. Rei, who apparently choked on his juice, coughed long and hard to get rid of some that went into the wrong way. Aah, he's dying, he's dying. After the suffocating laughing session, now this. Have mercy on this old body.

With Kaoru's hand giving comforting pats on his back, Rei finally gulped a handful of air to calm his body.

"What's wrong, Rei-kun? You surprised me..."

"No, that should be my line!" Rei grasped his partner's shoulders tightly. "Kaoru-kun plays piano?! Or was it my ears playing tricks on me?!"

Kaoru blinked repeatedly at the sudden gusto from someone who had just been on the verge of death. "Huh? Yeah, I can play, what's wrong with that?"

For some reason, Rei looked like he wanted to cry. "I didn't know..."

"I never mentioned it?"

"No!"

"Umm, sorry~? But you saw the grand piano in my house when you visited."

"I didn't think Kaoru-kun would play too..."

Kaoru was confused at Rei's reaction. For him, it was nothing worth mentioning. He picked up piano along with multiple other lessons in his childhood, just like his brother and sister. It just happened that his performance received praise from the middle-aged tutor. While the other kids stopped at the basic level, Kaoru was recommended to continue playing, this time going into the classic field. Young Kaoru didn't mind doing it, especially because his mother looked so proud of him, even convincing his father to buy a grand piano for him.

However, as time passed by, Kaoru realized he disliked the strict training. With his mother's death as the turning point, he decided to stop taking piano lessons. The tutor seemed disappointed, but he didn't try to convince Kaoru to continue. The only thing he said at their final lesson was, "Do not hate the piano. Music will never leave you alone."

Kaoru was grateful to the kind tutor for never pushing him too hard. Thanks to that, he was able to keep playing without feeling trapped. In fact, piano now served as a way to soothe his heart whenever he felt upset, or as a small sweet escape whenever he got stuck in life—just like how he sang to clear up his thoughts.

But that was as far as it went. Piano came naturally to him, but only as a hobby. He never intended to seriously suggest being a companion to the world-class violinist Sakuma Rei. Not like he ever heard Rei play, though.

And yet here Rei was looking at him with almost-tearful eyes, which pricked at his conscience, so he apologized again with a softer voice. "Sorry for never telling you about it, but really, it's not a big deal. I started at grade school and for some reason it just stuck. I still play sometimes, when I need distraction or inspiration. Ah, but since entering the dorms, I haven't touched one, though."

"Do you play classic?" Rei's voice sounded like he's talking with a runny nose. Kaoru narrowed his eyes and inspected Rei's, but nope, they're dry.

"I do, but as I said, it's not a big deal. I never practiced seriously, I'm nowhere near your level. I also didn't really mean what I said, so let's just forget about it. Okay?"

Kaoru thought that would be the end of it, but Rei wouldn't be Rei if he backed down so easily. The black-haired man straightened his back and directed his eyes to the manager.

"I have decided. Kaoru-kun and I will play a duet for our birthday live."

"Ha? Rei-kun?!" It was Kaoru's turn to grab his partner by the shoulders. He thought being a piano companion for Rei's violin was crazy enough, but now he's saying a duet? Like, a real duet where both piano and violin had equal standing? Rei must be high from his tomato juice. "No no no, you can't, there's no duet. I'll ruin it!"

"I have decided and I will not yield."

"Stop saying it with a straight face! That's scary! Rei-kun, come on, this is an important live, you know?"

Rei's straight face broke into a syrupy sweet smile—one that Kaoru recognized as Rei's triumphant smile. _Uh-oh_ , he thought to himself.

"Why, Kaoru-kun, indeed it is! And since it is our job to make sure this important live gets as special as it can be, I have decided on the ultimate program that would make our fans happy ♪"

"...I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Kaoru sighed, cursing his loose tongue that spelled the very word that started this. He should have known not to make reckless jokes around Rei.

Recognizing Kaoru's raised white flag, Rei said in a sing-song, "There's still time until our birthday, so let's practice hard, partner~ ♪"

.

.

.

November 2.

The first day of UNDEAD Double Main Attraction's birthday live.

With less than ten minutes until the start of the live, the venue was buzzing with excitement. The stage was covered with some kind of dark-colored cloth, hiding the contents of the stage. The audience looked restless. Anyone could tell that they're expecting a surprise due to such a setting. Sitting amongst such an audience, Kuga and Adonis shared a knowing look.

"The tension is high," Adonis commented, more to himself than to his partner.

"A good tension," Koga replied. His mouth curved into a smirk underneath the mask he's wearing. "Those seniors of us are gonna slam everyone."

Adonis nodded. The younger two of UNDEAD didn't take part in any of the live preparation—they wanted to respect their seniors, considering this would be a self-produce live—but they knew what they were up to. It wasn't just once or twice that Kaoru came crying to either of them, saying that Rei was a heartless demon. On the other hand, Rei was always full of smiles when confiding to them about his practice sessions with Kaoru. It seemed Rei had worked Kaoru to the bone for their classic duet.

"Their hard work will be rewarded tonight."

"Heh, it'd better be. I didn't listen to all their rambles just to have a lukewarm performance!"

"Hakaze-senpai looked worried when we called this morning... Will he be alright?"

Koga clicked his tongue. "For all his complaints about the hardcore training, I bet he's actually excited to go on stage with Sakuma-senpai. He won't mess up this precious chance. Sakuma-senpai won't let him. Believe in them, Adonis."

"Fufu. Ogami truly believes in Sakuma-senpai and Hakaze-senpai's ability."

"S-stop saying weird things! Look, they're turning off the light."

As Koga said, the venue was getting darker by the second. The usual PA about audience rules and instructions flowed through the speakers. The buzzing noise died down, and in its place came an exhilarating silence.

Until the first ringing sound of piano shattered it.

There's a collective sound of surprised gasps. As the sound continued, the whole venue listened at the slow melody with barely restrained excitement. People were holding their breath, trying to discern the current event.

Slowly, spotlights lit up from inside the stage, creating a silhouette on the dark-colored cloth. Another chorus of breath resounded in the venue. The angle of the piano made it impossible to recognize whose silhouette it was, especially because both Rei and Kaoru had similar side profiles. However, judging from the whispers around them, Koga realized that people were guessing it was Rei.

Oh, how wrong they were.

The melody of the piano was starting to get faster and fiercer. At the peak of the climax, the lights shot up for an instant, and the stage cover was dropped.

The scream that followed was deafening.

Revealed was Kaoru, sitting on the piano bench, his fingers dancing swiftly. His outfit was tailored to look like a tailcoat tuxedo, and his hair was combed back at one side, creating a formal image befitting that of a classical performance venue.

Kaoru played with eyes sharp in concentration. Koga was no master in piano, but he's pretty sure this was not the level of a simple amateur who played for a hobby. Either Kaoru downplayed his skill when claiming it's not a big deal, or Rei successfully trained him in the span of two months. Well, maybe both. Koga believed the two of them held that ability to surpass everyone's expectations.

The song slowed down to a sweet ending. Clear, ringing keys sang the parting notes. When Kaoru's hands stopped and were entirely lifted off the piano, a rigorous thunder of applause suddenly filled the venue. Even from his seat in the middle part of the hall, Koga could see a smirk blooming on Kaoru's face. _That bastard_ , he thought, _he's enjoying it._

Without saying a word, Kaoru stood up and extended his hand toward the left-wing. The audience's attention was immediately drawn to that side, and as if he's been waiting for the cue, Rei entered the stage from behind the curtains.

He's holding his favorite violin.

Another chorus of scream erupted, this time so loud Koga was sure his eardrums broke. He saw girls who suddenly cried at the sight, and girls who looked ready to faint—and he couldn't contain his shit-eating grin. Yeah, his two seniors had really done it.

Rei bowed to the audience once he reached the center, just a few steps away from Kaoru's piano. His movements were graceful, and the tailcoat tux adorning his body flowed together with him. Neither of them spoke—with only the littlest eye contact, Rei readied his violin under his chin and Kaoru sat back down, hands hovering on piano keys.

This day, the Double Main Attraction of UNDEAD carved their name onto history.

.

.

.

_Fufu, it all went according to plan~_

_The audience gave the exact reaction we were hoping—no one would have expected Hakaze Kaoru to sit in front of a piano. No one would have expected Sakuma Rei to enter the stage with the violin in hand. It was a complete surprise party._

_Truth is, I wasn't paying attention to the audience when I first touched the piano on stage. Nervousness had a part in it, yes, but at the time I was merely playing for myself._

_Rei-kun's training had been hellish, but he constantly reminded me of the fun of music. From time to time, he would tell me about how happy he was to make music with me._

_Right before the live, I went to him to wish him a happy birthday. As a reply, he said this._

_'Kaoru-kun shines bright when he shares the love with his fans. But more than that, Kaoru-kun shines when he's doing something he loves. Surfing. Singing. Eating pancakes. You steal everyone's attention by simply enjoying yourself. So please, go out there and play for yourself. Consider this a birthday present for me.'_

_Rei-kun is a sly one, huh? How could I say no?_

_So I went to the stage and played for myself, while recalling the intense training. The talks deep into the night after practice. The impromptu sessions Rei-kun forced me into, amidst our practice. The fun._

_I came back to my senses by the thundering sound of claps after I finished my piece._

_It was bright._

_Rei-kun said I shone bright—but he's wrong. The audience seat from onstage was far, far brighter._

_It was a successful live._

[1] As you all know, the 'kaze' in Hakaze means 'wind'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end!  
> I would like to clarify here that no, they didn't play piano and violin for the whole live. The classic session was just the opening. After a piece or two, they put the instruments away, ripped off the bow ties off their necks, grabbed the microphone, and went back to rock.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKUMA REI!  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAKAZE KAORU!


End file.
